Cipher, Cipher
by CipherCipher
Summary: After going to Gravity Falls for their 21st birthday, Dipper and Mabel Pines experience some serious déjà vu. Neither one can recall anything from their past in the sleepy town, and Dipper is going to get to the bottom of it. [Eventual BillDip]
1. Chapter I

**Woohoo, first story! Sorry if it sucks, the plot might progress quickly. I'm really exited about this story! Anyway, R&amp;R please!**

**~618**

* * *

"How ya doing in there, bro-bro?"

Dipper, eyes burning from the strain of proof reading, peeled away from his hand-written note and looked at the paper-covered door. "I'm good, Mabel, don't worry about it."

There was a muffled snort before the brunette answered. "No, seriously, you've been holed up in there for _nine hours_. Get your butt out here before I have to do it myself!"

"Fine, fine," the man reluctantly muttered, shutting his notebook with the pen still inside. Careful not to upset the many piles of notebooks, lined paper, and writing untensils that had built up over the last three years, Dipper stood from his chair and walked across the messy room. _I should probably try and clean this up sometime soon... _he thought to himself after running into a pile of English and Literature books, sending them crashing to the ground.

Now a major in English and writing in general, Dipper Pines had little free time. This often resulted in him staying in his room for hours on end, despite his twin sister's threats, pleas, and the like. With him constantly working on his stories, Mabel, who had majored in graphic design and animation, was normally left alone. For the first few months of her twin's college courses, she was able to handle the fact that he had other things to do; it was his choice to pick such a time consuming career, and it made him happy, so she was going to let him do it. But as days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned into years, Mabel couldn't help but feel somewhat alone.

"You called?" Dipper said tiredly after opening the door, his eyes bloodshot.

Grimacing, the brunette replied. "Yeah. I just wanted to get you to come with me for a little while; you know, this way you actually know what the date is."

"I know perfectly well what today is!" the man smiled, pulling his twin into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

Mabel almost burst into tears. "Ohmygosh, you _did_ remember!" she squeezed her brother tightly, causing him to gasp for air. All the while, the brunette was somewhere between laughing and crying, making her squish the man tighter to push back the tears.

"Mabel!" the brunet gasped, trying to pry himself out of the woman's death grip. "Can't. Breathe!"

With a slight gasp, the older of the two released her brother, still smiling like a dork. "Sorry! Got a little exited there, huh?" she chuckled nervously. "I just thought you were so into your work that-"

"That I'd forget?" Dipper shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. "You're my _twin_. I don't think I could forget, even if I wanted to."

"Good." Mabel said firmly, grabbing her brother's arm. "Now that that's settled, we have somewhere to be."

Before the man could protest, the brunette had dragged him out of his dorm and down the hallway, intentions set on the exit. Since it was still technically summer break, most of the younger college kids were out and about, messing around with their friends. Dipper was really the only one in this section of the building, anyways, so that no one would bother him during his studies.

Except for Mabel.

"Buckle up!" the woman said cheerily, shoving Dipper into her red Honda. Slightly dazed and entirely confused, the man quickly did as he was told, mostly due to him not wanting to die in a car crash. "Oh, and here's this!"

Dipper yelped quietly as black fabric hastily obscured his vision. "T-this is awfully Grunkle Stan for you," he said shakily, trying not to move as a knot was tied to keep the blindfold in place.

"He might've helped me plan this," Mabel replied, her voice moving away slightly as she also fastened her seatbelt and started the car. "Here we go!"

The car lurched forward suddenly, throwing the man against the seat in front of him. Mabel laughed quietly, turning onto the main street. Although her driving had improved since age sixteen, the brunette frequently pressed the lines on reckless driving. "I swear, if you get us killed-"

"Chill, Dip," the brunette said, speeding down the street and onto the intersection for the Highway. "Like I would get us killed on our _birthday_!"

Mumbing something about insanity, Dipper tried to make himself as comfortable as a blindfolded, kidnapped man could be. _What on earth are you doing, Mabel?_ Dipper thought, shaking his head. _And where are we going, anyway?_ _If Grunkle Stan had helped you plan this whole thing, that must mean..._

"We're going to Gravity Falls!" Dipper exclaimed breathlessly, smiling widely. Mabel laughed giddily, sharing her brother's obvious enthusiasm and almost swerving into the guard rail. Neither of the Pine's twins had been to their favorite town in four long years, and both had really wanted to return. Now, thanks to Mabel, their wish had come true.

•

"Can I take this darned blindfold off now? You're going to run me into something," Dipper complained, not at all trusting his sister's plans. There could be anything waiting for him outside the car, and even though he couldn't see anything, he wasn't taking his chances. "Like I said several hours ago: _this is awfully Grunkle Stan for you_."

"And as I said: chill, Dip," Mabel yanked her brother out of her car, closed the door, and put her hands on his shoulders. "And we're off!"

For the second time that day, Dipper yelped purely out of suprise before being led off to some unknown event. He had read enough books and lived with Mabel long enough to know this was going to end with something extreme, and he sure hoped that this 'something' wasn't _too_ extreme. Smile Dip extreme.

Even behind the blindfold, Dipper could tell that the room he was pushed into was much brighter than outside. _An actual party, huh? Oh no..._ Dipper thought miserably. "I'm gonna _die_." he muttered.

"Not on my watch, bro-bro!" the brunette chirped, then covered her brother's ears to shout something at someone else in the room.

"Mabel..."

"Calm yourself!" Mabel scolded lightly, then led her twin into the banister. "Oops."

Holding his side dramatically, the young man was led up the staircase and through a very familiar door, where Mabel whipped the blindfold off. "Ta-da!"

The attic was almost exactly like it was left four years ago, save for a little dust and cobwebs. "Woah. I can't believe it's in this good of a condition..."

"I know, right?!" the brunette squealed exitedly, doing a little happy dance. "I hope you like it, because you'regonnabestuckuphereforanotherhourorsookay? Bye!"

It took Dipper a second to process the rushed sentence, and when he did, the door was already shut and locked. _From the outside_. Despite him being stuck in yet another lose-lose situation, the young man could'nt help but feel proud of his sister. She had gone all the way to make sure today, both of their birthday's, was perfect. _Now that I think about it, maybe I should feel a bit more scared,_ Dipper thought, walking over to his old bed. When he sat down on the old blue covers, not only did a cloud of dust blossom into the air, but something shifted under his weight.

Upon further inspection, Dipper discovered a very old, very dusty book. Something poked at the back of his mind, déjà vu it seemed, but nothing surfaced. In another brilliant display of dust, the young man blew on the cover to reveal a gold six-fingered hand with the number 3 positioned in the center. "Where have I seen this?" the brunet mused, tapping an imaginary pen on the cover of the journal. "One of my classes, maybe? Yeah, that must be it."

For the next hour or so, Dipper read every page, cover to cover, in the journal. Every picture, every sentence seemed extremely familiar, and it was driving the man crazy; _I've seen this book before! What class was it in? Ancient Mythological texts? Or maybe-_

"Dipper!" Mabel sang, throwing the door open. "We're all ready for you!"

With a little jump, the young man looked up from the journal and answered his sister. "You work fast."

"Of course I do, silly!" she laughed, snatching the book out of her brother's hands and tossing it onto his bed. "You can read tomorrow. Tonight, we party!"

It was then that Dipper noticed her sister's outfit. She had changed into a short party dress the color of Mabel juice, coincidence or not, with black sparkly flats and loose yellow leg warmers. "I-I think, if you're dressed up like that, I should probably change too..."

"Pfft! Whaddya think I was getting you for? Of _course_ I would'nt let you go to a party in _normal clothes_!" a mischevious look plastered itself to the brunette's face. "And I've got _just _the outfit."

* * *

**AN: I think I'd let Mabel choose my outfits. I just wouldn't let her drive me anywhere.**

**Next chapter might be up today; I'm bored and need to do something.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2! Here we go:**

* * *

Half an hour later, Mabel was content with her work and finally let her brother look in the mirror.

"This actually isn't bad," Dipper said cautiously, still semi-afraid something would magically appear from the outfit. In short, it was just a less casual form of a suit; all black with a white undershirt. "It's not going to do anything weird, right?"

"Of course not!" Mabel assured, then grabbed her brother's wrist. "The real question is _will you do anything weird to it?_"

Before he could ask, Mabel had whisked her twin out of the room and into the hallway. From around the corner, Dipper could see a light that faintly reminded him of some event he had gone to when he was younger, but again, he couldn't retrieve the memory. As they rounded the corner, he saw what was definately the most extravigant party ever thrown through the window.

The brunet's eyes widened as nervous adrenaline rushed into his system. "W-wow, Mabel, that's quite a party..." he stuttered, tripping over his own feet.

"Of course, Dipstick! And you're going, no matter what!" Mabel said cheerily, dragging her twin out the door and into the back yard.

All the lights, both blacklight and normal, made everything seem otherworldly. The grass was a strange shade of neon, the Shack seemingly orange, and the forest behind was a strange type of dark greenish-blue. Four tables were set up around a large dance floor, cake, cupcakes, drinks, and any other food or drink you could imagine piled atop the multi-colored tablecloths. Confetti and streamers were everywhere, and a large table in the back was filled with presents.

"**_SUPRISE!_**"

Dipper was sure he was going to have hearing aids by the end of the night, but he smiled widely anyway.

People rushed at the twins, engulfing them in a large group hug. Through the mass of bodies, Dipper could pick up the voices of Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and the rest of the old teenage gang, who were laughing and greeting the twins. Dipper high-fived Soos, and realized that there was a ring on his finger.

"Oh my god, Soos!" Dipper exclaimed over the crowd. "Did you-"

"Yep!" the man answered happily. "Melody and I are _perfect_, dude!"

After those few words were exchanged, Dipper was passed through the crowd. Wendy gave the brunet a playful noogie, making the man blush. Even though he still kind of liked her, he knew it was best that they just stayed friends; to avoid the awkward. Candy sprinkled glitter all over Mabel and Dipper, and Grenda stuck a colorful sticker on their foreheads. It was a good fifteen minutes before the crowd finally parted.

"_So,_" Mabel shouted over the chattering people, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "Who's ready to get their party on?!"

A loud cheer arose, and everyone ran off in a set direction. _Wow, Mabel, you sure planned this well,_ the young man thought as he was pushed onto the dance floor. Soos started an upbeat song, dancing around his keyboard while everyone else went crazy. There were seemingly hundreds of people to Dipper, and he really wanted to hide away on the sidelines; but at the same time, he actually wanted to dance around, have fun on his birthday. So, he just went with the flow, semi-dancing with the crowd.

As he made his way around the mass, he spotted someone he never thought Mabel would invite: Pacifica, who smiled at the brunet before spinning around and dancing with Candy and Grenda again. _Maybe she mellowed out with age?_ Instead of letting the thought bug him, he let loose and fell into the next song.

•

Nearly two hours later, a smiling Dipper downed another glass of the mystery liquid and tossed the cup into one of the many garbage cans. Presents had been opened, cake had been served, and now a majority of the party-goers were back on the dance floor, laughing and stumbling around.

"Having a good time?"

The brunet jumped, and the blue party hat that had been atop his messy brown hair fell off. When he readjusted the hat, he turned around and came face-to-face with a pair of blue eyes, causing him to jump back again and almost fall into a garbage can.

"Woah, don't try and throw yourself away just yet!" the man laughed, extending a gloved hand which Dipper cautiously took. "You must be Dipper."

"Y-yeah," the brunet stammered as he was pulled to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem!" a sly smile broke out on the man's face. "Now, whatdya say you give me a dance; as a 'thanks for not letting me fall into the garbage?'"

If Dipper wasn't red before, he sure was now. "S-sorry, but who are you again? Do I know you, or..." Dipper was sure he had seen this man somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on _where_.

"Nah, I'm new to town," the blond replied casually. "The name's Bill. The only reason your sister invited me is because I was new." he chuckled, motioning toward Mabel. "She's a handful, huh?"

Dipper nodded slowly, sifting through his memories for a blond man in a suit similar to his own. _I swear, I've seen this guy before.. and his name is _extremely_ familiar, too! What is up with me tonight? _He turned toward the bowl of mystery drink. _What did you put in that thing?_

"Are you okay?" the man, Bill, asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Or are you just going to stand there all night?"

"N-no, I'm fine..." the brunet trailed off, snapping out of his thoughts. "You're just _really_ familiar for some reason."

Bill tapped his chin. "Mabel seemed to have thought so, also. Actually, several people here recognize me. Apparently I'm a local celebrity and I didn't even know it!"

"Hmm," Dipper nodded, completely stuck. _This is really awkward,_ he thought, rubbing the back of his neck with a shaking hand. _Reeeaaaally awkward..._

"So, about that dance...?" Bill smirked. "Before one of your sister's friends kidnaps me. I really don't want to be dragged who-knows-where with those two."

Blushing furiously, Dipper nodded and was dragged onto the dance floor once again.

He thought Bill was a really good dancer.

* * *

**AN: Bill is a manipulative jerk, but I love him anyway.**

**Super OOC, I know, but hopefully it'll get better.**


	3. Chapter III

**M'kay m'kay I finally finished this chapter. Took me long enough, huh?**

* * *

The night ended too quickly for the twins, and it seemed like only minutes had passed when the last car pulled out of the driveway. Despite the cold and it being 5 in the morning, Dipper stayed outside and helped clean up anything left over (which wasn't much; the two had given a majority of the party supplies away as gifts for coming).

"Didja have fun, bro-bro?" Mabel asked happily, as if staying up for almost forty-eight hours straight didn't affect her. "You were dancing out there, so you must've."

"The party was great, Mabel," Dipper smiled tiredly, but meant it. "Even the dancing part."

The brunette giggled. "Ooh, yes, the _dancing_ part!" she dropped a large piece of cardboard in a trash can. "I saw you dancing with the new guy..."

"Mabel, please-"

"C'mon, admit it!" Mabel squealed, twirling around. "_I rubbed off on you!_"

Dipper rubbed his temples, and groaned. "Just because I danced with a guy _doesn't mean_ I like him." _Or does it?_

Mabel clapped her hands together and a dreamy look crossed her face. "Then why were you dancing with him in the first place?"

"Well," Dipper started. "He scared me, and I almost fell into a garbage can, but then he caught me, and-"

"Ohmygosh you _fell_ for him!" the brunette squealed, dancing in circles around her brother. "Dipper, do you know what this means?"

The man groaned. "Mabel-"

"You've got a crush!"

•

Later that day, about five, he was awake on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _What the heck are feelings, anyway? And how can I have them for someone I just met? But I guess that's what happened with Wendy all those years ago..._ he sighed and rolled over to face the TV. _Speaking of which, what even happened?_ Dipper sat up, his eyebrows pushed together in concentration. _Why can't I remember anything?_ "Why can't I?" he whispered to himself. _Everything seems so familiar; that must mean something... the Journal!_

He jumped up quickly and bolted up stairs, nearly hitting his toes on all the steps. Once in the attic, he slid to the ground and sorted through the mess of his bed, grabbing the aged book when it was revealed. Without a second thought, he opened the Journal and started to re-read. As before, everything seemed overly familiar, and he didn't know why, and it was seriously beginning to tick off the man. He also noticed that several pages were ripped out, too, adding onto his anger and frustration.

Then, at the end of the Journal, a few pages parted and revealed several lines in a different handwriting than the rest:

Finally back safe and sound from one of the weirdest days in Gravity Falls.

This Journal told me that there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust, but when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back.

Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?

"This handwriting," Dipper murmured aloud, grabbing a piece of scratch paper. "I know this handwriting!" he quickly wrote out a sentence on the paper, the one about trusting no one, and compared it to the handwriting in the Journal.

It was almost a perfect match.

"What _happened_?" the brunet's eyes flicked between the Journal and the words on the scrap paper. "I definitely don't remember anything about gnomes- and why gnomes? And secrets? Sure this town is weird, but... gnomes?" With a sigh, he pushed the book away, a headache throbbing dully behind his eyes. "It has to be a coincidence. I didn't do anything this weird when I was a kid."

He couldn't help but question himself.

A few more minutes passed by in complete silence, and Dipper desperately tried to pull back memories from his preteen years, but to no avail. Every time he grasped a memory, it slipped through his fingers like water, leaving him empty.

Until he looked across the room at his sister's neon yellow sweater.

_It kinda looks like Bill's hair,_ the man blushed and quickly put that thought away. _But it looks like something else, too..._

"Hey, Dip!" Mabel shouted, slamming the door open. Apparently the party, in her mind at least, was still going; her outfit from the night before had yet to change.

His sister's dramatic entrance caused the man to nearly throw the Journal across the room. "Mabel! At least _knock_ before you come in!"

Mabel giggled. "Saw-ree, I didn't know you were studying," then she motioned toward the aged book in Dipper's lap, tilting her head. "What's that?"

Suddenly nervous, the brunet flicked his gaze away and back, slapping the Journal shut. "Mythological studies. You know?"

"Mmhm," the brunette nodded, a large and mischevious smile spreading on her face. "So, I was playing match-maker-"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Tell me something new."

"_And_," hands on her hips, the woman continued after shooting a sly glance at her brother. "I got you a date."

"You did _what_?!" the young man dropped he aged book on his bed, standing up. "Why would you do that?!" pacing around the room, Dipper ran his hands through his hair, muttering something under his breath.

Completely ignoring her brother's non-verbal complaint, the brunette answered. "At the party, you were dancing with the new guy-"

"Seriously?" Dipper groaned, returning to his bed and flopping down. "I was making it up to him, okay? Nothing more."

"Dipper," Mabel dragged the name out. "You may deny it, but you didn't see how you were _smiling_. Or how much you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Just... give it a chance, okay? For me?"

Groaning, the brunet covered his bright red face with his hands. "If you promise _never_ to set up a date for me _again_."

"Promise." she held up both hands, and when her brother still gave her a skeptical look, she popped off her shoes and wiggled her toes. "See? When are you going to be more trusting?"

"When you stop setting up random dates for me," Dipper grabbed a pillow from his bed and covered his face with it, muffling his words. "Speaking of which-"

"No, I'm not going to interfere with this one," Mabel cut her brother off, opening the door. "Now hurry up and get some different clothes on. You leave in an hour!"

"What?!" the brunet exclaimed, abrubtly sitting up, but his sister had already left the room.

Well, crap.

•

Dipper wasn't amused, nor was he out to impress anyone. Completely over the whole party thing, the brunet pulled on the second outfit his sister had insisted he wear: a dull orange t-shirt and jeans. As he was leaving, a piece of blue fabric caught his attention, and he quickly investigated. Worn and slightly dusty, a blue and white cap almost stared back at him, and Dipper was drawn to the small pine tree stitched into the front of the old cap. Something about it sparked more memories, so he grabbed the hat and ducked out the front door.

He had already argued his sister into letting him driving himself to this "date," terrified in part that Mabel's driving could get them killed, and he _did not_ want to die with all these emotions running rampant. Heck, he didn't want the emotions, either.

As he was driving toward the destination Mabel had programmed into her car's GPS, Dipper once again tried to retrive a memory or two, but the only thing he got was a slight headache. Cursing his inability to remember, he turned down a road that led into a deeper part of the forest, checking the GPS to make sure he was going the right direction. _Why do I even care?_ Dipper suddenly thought, then also cursed his inability to let people down. _Stupid, stupid, stupid emotions!_

Jumping at the GPS's voice, the young man braked harshly and jerked forward with the car. It had said this destination was only a quarter mile from here, and Dipper decided it would probably be best to walk the rest of the way, not only because the dirt road ended here. Shakily, he exited Mabel's car, locked it, and began walking down the thin path through the woods.

_Okay, Mabel, why'd you pick such a creepy place?_ he thought, inspecting the dark trees that surrounded him. I must've been somewhere around seven at night, about the time where the stars came out. Despite the deathly aura his surroundings gave off, the young man wasn't afraid of the woods. Still shaking, Dipper adjusted the old hat he'd found and placed it over the messy brown hair he had failed to tame. _Kinda like a scene in a horror book..._

That thought was taken back when he broke the treeline.

A large meadow sprawled out in the break of trees, the pines surrounding seeming less and less intimidating by the second. Soft and light green, the grass was almost like what you would see in a fairytale, and every two feet or so, a different type of flower had sprouted, dotting the clearing with color. Everything was tinged a light shade of blue, which confused the man until he noticed the thousands and thousands of lightning bugs hovering a foot or so above his head. Dipper couldn't help but be caught in the wonder of it all, how unrealistic it was, as he walked toward the center of the clearing, eyes focused on the sky. Stars and lightning bugs mingled, and as a bug neared the young man, he reached out to catch it.

Before his hands could close around the bug, a different pair of hands reached around Dipper and grabbed his wrists, pulling him away from the blue creature. A suprised squeak escaped the brunet, and a familiar chuckle came from behind him.

"I don't think you want to do that," Bill said quietly, and Dipper relaxed somewhat. "Unless, of course, you want second degree burns all over your hands."

"What?" the younger man asked softly, unsure what he was feeling about the blond's touch.

Bill laughed again, removing his hands from Dipper's wrists. "They're literal fireflies. Just another amazingly weird thing about Gravity Falls, huh?"

Completely amazed and somewhat befuddled, the brunet turned around to face the man behind him. "What else is there?"

"Oh, lots of things," that sentence sent a slight chill of fear up Dipper's spine, but he refused to act on it. "This town is full of the supernatural. Pretty much any creature along that line you can think of lives somewhere in that forest."

"Like... gnomes?"

This time the blond full out laughed, and despite the odd feeling of stupidity, Dipper wanted to laugh too. Something about the way he acted, how he was just so outgoing, made the brunet feel... safe, for lack of better wording.

"Yes, gnomes." Bill finally answered, looking directly into the younger man's eyes. "Just don't touch them, either. Those midgets are a force to be reckoned with!"

A smile hesitantly spread wider on Dipper's face as he looked around the clearing once again. "I can't believe this is real."

"For a while, I didn't either. But you know what?" a tinge of red blossomed on the brunet's cheeks when Bill leaned in. "Sometimes it takes another person to seperate dreams from reality." When Dipper continued to blush, the blond smiled and grabbed one of the younger man's wrists. "C'mon. I bet I can name more constellations than you."

"You're on." the brunet was still blushing, but his voice was playfully challenging. "That one," he pointed up and toward the southwest, trying to ignore the fact that Bill was _right there_. Not to mention he hadn't let go of Dipper's wrist. "That's Virgo. My zodiac sign."

"Really?" Bill's voice wasn't suprised; instead it sounded inquiring, as if he knew something that Dipper hadn't revealed yet. "When's your birthday?"

Dipper flushed an even darker shade of pink and looked down at the ground. "A-august 23. I'm actually on the Cusp of Exposure, I think. In my opinion, it's kinda cool, since Leo and Virgo are two completely different signs, even though I'm not exactly sure which side I take more to-"

A hand tilted the young man's face upward so he was looking directly into Bill's dark blue eyes, effectively cutting off Dipper's rambling. "Your eyes," the blond mused. Unsure of what he was talking about and mostly frozen from the sudden-ness of the situation, Dipper met Bill's intense stare. "Definitely a Virgo."

"H-how can you tell?" the brunet stuttered, watching the reflection of fireflies bounce around in the blond's eyes.

"You're not exactly the most secretive, Dipper," Bill said softly, the intensity fading away and a soft smile replacing it. "Besides, your personality's nearly perfect for a Virgo. You're shy, but not in a bad way, compassionate, structured, creative. It's all there."

Now Dipper was extremely red. "T-thanks," he whispered, then remembered what they were originally doing. "You get to name a constellation now."

The hand fell off Dipper's wrist and gently grabbed the rim of the young man's hat. Cold air touched the brunet's forehead as the cap was removed, and he shivered slightly, closing his eyes.

"The Big Dipper," Bill said slowly, running his fingers over the younger man's forehead, right over the birthmark, causing the younger man to shiver again.

"But that constellation isn't even out in June," Dipper murmured, opening his eyes slightly to look at the blond who was now wearing the old hat. "I don't know if my birthmark counts..."

Bill smiled. "I think it counts, so it counts. Your turn."

"Aries," Dipper said after a moment of thought.

"You stole my idea," mock criticism filled the blond's voice. "How'd you know?"

"You're not to hard to figure out, either. You match an Aries profile pretty well."

Chuckling, Bill looked up into the sky. "Elaborate, if you will."

"Really?" Dipper was astonished, his blush darkening. Not very many people would actually stay to hear him ramble on. When the blond looked back down at him and nodded, he hesitantly started talking.

"Well... you sure like to take charge," he got a short laugh for that sentence. "And you definitely aren't afraid to ask for something." confidence slowly built up in the younger man. "I might be going off a bit, I don't know you that well, but you seem pretty energetic and confident. Aries are freedom lovers, natural leaders and intellectual. Basically, Aries are the type of people who leave a noticable mark on those around him."

There was silence for a few seconds, and Dipper wondered if he had said anything wrong. His thoughts changed when Bill smiled warmly. "How do you know all of this? You're too accurate for your own good."

Dipper laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand the blond wasn't holding. "I major in English, writing in general. My studies have brought me to a lot of texts, and for a while, I focused mainly on zodiac signs are how they affect personality."

"This is still extremely accurate," Bill said, returning his gaze to the brunet's eyes. "Funny, though, how different our signs are."

Nodding slightly, Dipper felt his nervousness fall away. "Yeah. I'm not really the bossy type."

"Hey!" the blond scolded jokingly. "I like taking charge, thank you very much!"

Both men stood, laughing and joking for a good half hour. It was then that Bill suggested they meet again, and Dipper agreed, forgetting what he had been thinking earlier that day.

_I'm sure Mabel won't mind if I'm gone tomorrow night._

* * *

**AN: I literally need to stop this whole zodiac signs thing. It's taking over my life.**

**Anywho, chapter 4 when I finish it. Thank you to all of you who've read!**


End file.
